


Virtual Insanity

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bondage, M/M, Tickle torture, Tickling, ticklish Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn takes a job testing the latest video games and gets way more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual Insanity

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ MAKE FAST MONEY $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
TEST OUT AND EXPERIMENT WITH VIDEO GAMES !  
FUN! EASY! FAST MONEY!  
Report to the T Building at 6pm and see Dr. L. Payne - Technology professor  
0107  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Zayn glanced at the flyer in his hand as he stood in front of the T Building on campus. Zayn, in his third year of university, took a huge breath before he opened the front door and walked in. He'd seen the flyer pinned to the massive bulletin board in the campus quad that was covered in all sorts of advertisements (guitar lessons, lost items, etc). He liked video games and It sounded like a cool and easy way to make some money. He had a part time job, but it was barely enough to cover tuition and art supplies weren't cheap either. Zayn didn't simply pull one of the many slips of paper that had the contact info written on them, he grabbed the entire flyer. He checked the rest of the bulletin board for anymore of the same flyer and satisfied that there were no more, he stashed it in his bag and headed back to his dorm. Maybe he could have the session all to himself and get a lot of money out of it.

After returning to his room, Zayn began reading over the flyer more thoroughly. He raised his eyebrows at the person supposedly conducting the experiment: Dr. Liam Payne. At 26, He was only a few years old than Zayn who was 20. Dr. Payne was a prodigy and earned his degrees and doctorate by the age of 18. Zayn hadn't taken any of Dr. Payne's courses, being an art major and all, but had heard really great things about him from some of his fellow students on campus. He was apparently funny, charming and more than a few of the guys and girls on campus couldn't stop gushing over how hot he was. Zayn couldn't argue with them. Dr. Payne was quite handsome.

Zayn walked further into the building and stopped in front of a desk where a young blonde woman, wearing a white blouse, black trousers and matching black shoes, sat typing furiously on her computer.

Zayn nearly laughed when he quietly cleared his throat and startled her.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She said as she regained her bearings, smiling brightly at him.

"I'm here to see Dr. Payne?"

"Oh? Do you have an appointment? Are you one of his students here for a major counseling session?"

"No. I'm not majoring in Technology. I'm Zayn Malik. I'm here to test out video games" Zayn said as he handed the woman, her name tag said Lou, the flyer. 

"Oh! Right! We were beginning to think that no one would show up. You're the first."

'And the only' Zayn thought to himself as he smirked.

"Follow me please" Lou said as she stood from her chair, walked around her desk and walked towards an elevator, with Zayn right behind her.

"So, what made you come here?" Lou asked as she pressed the button for the basement.

"I like video games and could use the extra cash. Seemed like a no-brainer to me" Zayn said as he ran his hand through his jet black hair.

"Well, you should have a lot of fun. Dr. Payne is the best and he's so creative. I think you two will get along wonderfully."

"Hope so" Zayn murmured as the elevator came to a stop.

Lou walked out and Zayn followed her down a long and very well lit hallway. It looked clean and modern, almost like a futuristic hospital instead of a dungeon. Lou stopped in front of a door, typed a few numbers onto a key pad and the door opened with a *beep*.

"Dr. Payne" Lou shouted. "You have a visitor."

The man in question, walked out of a back room and made his way over to the two of them. He was tall and broad. He was wearing a plaid red shirt, jeans, trainers and an open white lab coat. He also had glasses perched upon his cute round nose. He definitely didn't dress like the other professors on campus. 

"Hello Lou. And who do we have here?"

"Doc, this is Zayn Malik. He answered your flyer."

"My---oh, my flyer! Welcome!" He said as he shook Zayn's hand enthusiastically. "I was beginning to think no one would show up."

Zayn felt a slight twinge of guilt, but quickly pushed it down.

"Please follow me. Let me give you a quick tour."

Zayn and Lou followed Dr. Payne around the incredibly large room. Zayn could probably fit 30 of his dorm room into half the room alone. There were various computer and television screens along one of the walls. Various types of machinery all along the floor, some small enough to fit in the palm of someone's hand and others that looked bigger than the Hulk (yes he was comic book geek as well). They all sat their scanning and beeping quietly.

After the tour and a lot of scientific explanations from Dr. Payne, he led Zayn over to a corner of the room that had a reclined chair. It was black, broad, padded and long enough for someone to lay down lengthwise in a slightly reclined position. A few feet away sat a small control center that had various buttons, dials, computer screens and other pieces of equipment.

"This is where you'll be testing the video games" Dr. Payne said as he gestured towards the reclined chair.

Zayn gave the chair, and Dr. Payne, a questionable look.

"Uh, this isn't exactly what I was expecting Dr. Payne."

"Please, call me Liam."

"Okay, Liam. I thought I'd be testing something like a ps4. Not sure what this is supposed to be."

"This, my friend, is my latest invention and better than any console" Dr. Payne stated as he rolled a black cart filled with various items over to the chair, gesturing for Zayn to come closer.

"This is virtual reality" he continued as he held up a shiny red helmet with a Black visor, resembling shades, attached. "You place this on and you can literally be part of any scenario you choose. Video game or otherwise. It will genuinely feel like you are there. All your senses will believe you are actually experiencing the world you enter. At least, that's what I'm hoping for. And that's why I need volunteers" he finished as he looked at Zayn hopefully.

Though skeptical, Zayn's curiosity had been peaked and he couldn't resist Liam's big brown eyes. 

"Ok. Let's give it a go" Zayn said grinning at the beaming smile Liam sent his way.

"Thank you so much! Now, you'll have to remove your clothes, strip down to your boxers so I can place these monitors on you. It'll help me keep track of brainwaves, heart rate and how your mind and body react overall to the stimuli of the video game."

Zayn removed his white tshirt, revealing his slim, slightly muscled torso that was covered in various tattoos. He then removed his trainers and black trousers. He then stood silently as Lou covered certain spots on his body, pulses on his neck and wrist, his heart, with the white round monitors. He placed the helmet on his head and then lay down on the reclined chair.

"You're almost ready" Liam said.

"Almost?" Zayn replied.

"Erm, you'll have to be strapped in. We don't know how you'll react to the stimuli. We don't want you to thrash around and hurt yourself............or damage any of the equipment" Liam added as an afterthought.

Zayn took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Raise your arms please" Lou asked sweetly and strapped Zayn's wrists to the top of the chair. She then proceeded to tie his ankles to the other end. Zayn's body was taut. He was not uncomfortable, but stretched to the point immobility.

"He's prepared Doc."

"Thank you Lou."

Zayn lay there in darkness as the visor acted as a blindfold and visually cut him off. 

"Alright there Zayn?"

"Yes" He replied as he heard the machine whir to life.

"I'm sending you into the first scenario."

Zayn's eyes were assaulted with a bright flash of white light that quickly dissolved into a swirling pattern of rainbow colored light. A feeling of weightlessness came over Zayn and he felt as though he were floating through the colorful lights, before everything when black.

Zayn opened his eyes and was once again assaulted with a bright light. This was different from the others though and felt familiar. He turned his head and realized that he was laying down on a deserted beach in nothing but a pair of red swim trunks. He sat up and observed his surroundings. He could feel the wind against his skin, the warmth of the sun, hear the the leaves of the Palm trees as they rustled, he could smell the salt water in the air and feel the coarseness of the sand beneath his hands and feet. 

"Amazing..."

"Zayn? Zayn, can you hear me?"

Zayn looked around when he heard the voice of Dr. Payne, but couldn't see him.

"Yes, Liam. I can hear you."

"Good. How do you feel?"

"I feel great. Like, I'm really at the beach."

"Fantastic! Have you tried the water?"

"Erm--No, I don't like the water. Can't swim."

"Ok. You don't have to swim, but can you just touch the water and tell me how it feels?"

"Sure" Zayn replied as he stood up and walked into the water up to his ankles. "Feels great Liam. It all feels so real."

"Wonderful. Everything's going perfectly there and on my end too" Liam said as he monitored game and Zayn's vitals.

Zayn started splashing around in the still ankle deep water when he was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Scuse me mister. Would you like to play with me?"

Zayn turned to see an adorable little girl with brown skin, big brown eyes and curly brown hair wearing a pink bathing suit with a glittery Yellow Seahorse on the front. She was holding a pink pail and shovel in her little hands and was smiling up at Zayn.

Zayn looked a bit confused. He thought the place was deserted. Before he could voice his thoughts, he heard Liam's voice reassuring him that everything was fine and that he would be interacting with other "people" throughout his testing of the game.

Feeling at ease, Zayn engaged the little girl. 

"Sure, I'll play. What's your name cutie?"

"Brooklyn"

"That's a pretty name. I'm Zayn."

"Thank you" she giggled. "Do you want to build a sand castle with me Zayn?"

"I sure do."

The pair spent about an hour or so building a sandcastle. Well, they built several since parts of it kept crumbling and needing to be rebuilt. Finally satisfied with their creation, and after scribbling something on the front of it, something Zayn only glanced at, Brooklyn turned to Zayn.

"Can I bury you in the sand?"

"Erm---well, I..."

"Pwease" turning those big brown eyes of hers on him.

"Okay" Zayn said grinning as he he helped her dig a hole that was big and deep enough for him to fit in.

After digging the hole, Zayn sat in it. The hole was deep enough so that when he sat down he formed a 'V' shape. Brooklyn started covering him with sand and by the time she was done, Zayn's head and feet were the only things left uncovered. Brooklyn then walked towards the water with her bucket, filled it up and then returned to Zayn and poured the water over his covered body. The sand trap, as it were, was already hard to get out of, adding water made the sand heavy like mud and near impossible to get out of without help.

"Thanks Zayn" Brooklyn said with a smile as she kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome cutie. Think you can dig me out now?"

"Brooklyn! Come on! Time to go sweetie!" Came yet another voice. Again Zayn couldn't see anyone.

"Coming mummy! Bye Zayn!" She said as she kissed his forehead one more time before running off.

"Hey wait! How am I supposed to get out!"

Sighing, Zayn tried to wiggle himself free, but was he stuck tight.

"Liam! Liam, can you get me out of this?" 

"Sure. No problem" Liam answered, except this time it didn't sound as though it were coming from a loudspeaker.

Zayn looked up in surprise as he was approached by Liam, or rather "Liam", the creator's doppelgänger. He was wearing black trunks and his muscled sun kissed form was on display.

"Uh...Liam?"

"Yes" the clone replied. There was still no answer from the original. Zayn hoped everything was okay. He took a deep breath and decided to play along. Maybe this was part of the testing. Perhaps he needed to figure this out on his own while being observed by Liam. Yeah, that's it! Liam can't hold his hand the entire time he's doing this.

"Can you give me a hand here?"

"How'd you end up like this?"

"Cute kid, asked me to play in the sand with her---"

"Gave you puppy eyes and you ended up like this?" Liam finished chuckling.

"Yeah" Zayn laughed along with him.

"You really can't get out?"

"No, I can't"

"Okay" Liam said as he walked down towards Zayn's feet and crouched down in front of them.

"Thank you so much mate. Thought I was gonna be here for ages. I---EEP!" His words were cut off when he felt something brush against the sole of his foot.

"You okay?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. I uh, you startled me. Thought you were digging me out."

"I will. Just checking something first" he said as he reached out to touch Zayn's foot once more, this time a bit more persistently. "I've been programmed to interact with the player. I am to help them gain a full proper experience from their time playing the game. Hopefully, you will enjoy."

"Can you---h-help me enjoy the experience of----getting out of---this---hole?"

"I will, in due time. For now though, I must conduct an experiment. This game was created to help the player experience not only fun, but a lifelike feeling on par with that of their own world. So far, you have experienced various emotions: amazement, surprise, fear, uneasiness, joy, but few physical sensations. I am here to rectify that" Liam said as his exploratory touches along Zayn's soles became outright scratches.

"NO! NOHOHOHOHOHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Liam, now smiling, had lay down on his side near Zayn's trapped feet. He placed one hand on top of the flailing feet and used his other hand to continue tickling. He scratched at the heels, glided the pads of his fingers along the soles, scraped his nails against the balls and wiggled his fingers at the base of Zayn's toes.

Zayn laughed loudly as his tender feet were assaulted with unrelenting tickles. His mouth was open in a frozen smile and giggles poured out. He shook his head from side to side as tears streamed down his face. He was completely helpless, trapped in the sand. He could do nothing but lay there laughing and begging, while enduring the torturous tickling. 

Liam grinned, but did not engage Zayn in conversation. He was currently exploring the arches of his captive's tan feet, an excruciatingly ticklish spot if Zayn's frantic laughter was anything to go by.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEASEPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHLIAMSTOPHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA"

Liam continued tickling, before slowing his touch down to a ticklish caress. Using both hands this time, he slowly and methodically scraped his nails along the sides & tops of Zayn's feet as well as his ankles.

Zayn gasped and giggled. He would point his toes and flex his feet forward to try and get away from Liam's nails, but it was no use. Liam persistently followed his movements, never giving him a moments rest. Changing tactics, Liam now began steadily scratching at the skin on the tops of Zayn's feet. He smiled as Zayn's giggles became squeals of laughter. Zayn tried hard to resist the tickling. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. Liam continued to scratch up and down, lingering at his ankles, turning Zayn's muffled squealing into booming forced laughter once again.

"You can't resist you know. I won't let you" Liam said as he pulled one hand away, while the other still tickled. 

Zayn's giggles where once again replaced with loud laughter when he felt something blunt, not sharp, running along the sole of his foot. The hand that had been tickling the tops of his feet was once again holding them in place while Liam's other hand went to work. Whatever he was holding in his hand and scrapping along his foot was driving him mad. It didn't hurt, but it did tickle like hell.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHWHATISTHATHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA"

"A seashell" Liam said casually. "You like it?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANONONOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Sounds like you do" he replied as he continued the torture.

It went on and on like this for what felt like, to Zayn, ages before Liam stopped and began digging Zayn out with a smile on his face. Zayn could only lay there and watch Liam with a smile that had once been a result of forced laughter, but was now his own.

Liam extended his hands, pulled Zayn up and out of the hole.

"Hope you're not mad."

"No, not mad. Just caught off guard that's all."

"Did I give you a full experience?"

"Yes, you definitely did" Zayn responded with a chuckle.

"Good" Liam replied with a smile before he vanished.

Zayn looked around and was startled by a sudden rain storm. Lightning flashed, but the bright white light didn't go away. Zayn's eyes were blinded by the white light before it once again dissolved into a soothing pattern of wavy colors. He once again felt weightless before everything went black.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by darkness. It took a few moments before his eyes adjusted, but he slowly realized that he hadn't lost his sight. Wherever he was, it was late at night with the moon being the only source of light besides a few lights in the distance. After checking out the little bit of his surroundings that he could actually see, he noticed that he was in a forest with trees and bushes of all shapes and sizes.

"He can't have gotten far my friends! Keep searching!" came a voice Zayn did not recognize.

Zayn quickly ducked out sight behind a large bush. He peeked through the bushes to find a crowd of maybe 10 men carrying torches and rope.

"Do you see him?!" Asked one man.

"No! But he could not have gotten far" answered another.

Zayn gulped. He didn't have a good feeling about this new scenario and as quietly as he could, crawled away from the group of men. He continued crawling until their loud voices began to fade. Feeling a bit more safe, he stood up and slowly, but surely moved through the forest, looking for a way out. 

"You see anything?" came a male voice making Zayn stop short. 

He nearly walked into a small clearing where two young men, a blonde and brunette, stood.

"No, nothing. Maybe he's not here."

"He's got to be. Let's keep looking."

"Alright."

Zayn started creeping in yet another direction, hoping to avoid contact with these two men, but luck was not in his side. He ended up stepping on a branch and the loud snapping noise drew the attention of both men.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. It came from over there. Let's check it out."

Zayn didn't wait around and broke into a run.

"HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE!" said the blonde as both he and his friend gave chase.

Zayn ran as though hell were on his heels. He had managed to keep enough of a distance between him and the two men. Zayn turned to see where the men were and ended up running into something solid. He bounced off of it and fell backwards onto the forest floor. Before he could see what he ran into, a man, a rather large man at that, had set upon him. Zayn struggled mightily, but his slim frame was no match for the burly man that was holding him down and securing his wrists and ankles with rope.

"Let go of me! Stop! Let go!"

"Now now pretty. Don't be like that" the large man gruffly said. "You know everyone's been looking for you. And now that I've got ya, I'd be a fool to let you go. I'll probably get a reward for ya. Come on, up we go. There's a good lad" he finished as he hoisted Zayn over his shoulder and carried the man through the forest as Zayn cursed and struggled.

The man walked for a while, Zayn wasn't sure how long, but soon enough, they arrived at the edge of a small village. The man continued walking until they reached the center of the village. He walked over to a singular piece of wood that had been driven into the ground. A large bell had been attached to the top of the free standing piece of wood and the burly man began ringing it over and over.

The loud sounds rang throughout the village and soon the town square was filled with its inhabitants, including the men from the forest who'd been hunting for Zayn earlier. They surrounded the large man, but gave him plenty of room. An older, portly gentlemen with gray hair walked forward.

"Hello mayor. I've got something for you" he said as he gently brought Zayn down and turned him around to face the crowd. He looked at their stunned faces and then down at himself. He was wearing a black silk v-neck shirt, with matching trousers and black canvas booties on his feet. He long hair was loose and flowing.

They all gasped and shouted, a some even taking a few steps back.

Zayn was a quite frightened and incredibly confused.

"You've done incredibly well Paul. I knew if anyone could hunt down the witch and bring him to us, it'd be you."

'Witch?' Zayn thought. 'What the hell are they talking about?'

"Cut the sweet talk. Where's my money?"

The mayor snapped his fingers and one of his underlings ran away from the crowd and returned a short time later with a large back of gold coins. The mayor and his underling approached both men. The underling dropped bag at Paul's feet and Zayn was shoved towards the mayor, stumbling since his ankles were still bound. The mayor snapped his fingers again and the underling undid the ropes binding their captive's ankles.

"GUARDS! Prepare him! He will never cast another spell ever again!"

Two large men grabbed Zayn by his arms and dragged him towards another, even larger free standing pole, except this one was surrounded by loads of firewood. 

He was placed and held against the pole by one guard, while another wrapped his body in rope from his shoulders to his ankles.

"Now, witch. Do you confess to the crimes you've been charged with?"

"What crimes?! What are you talking about? I'm not a witch!"

"LIAR!" The mayor roared. "You are a witch. How else could you explain beguiling the women, and some of the men, of the village, be they married or not?"

"I haven't done anything wrong! I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not a witch!"

Zayn tried his hardest to remember that this was a game, but being put in this kind of situation made it difficult.

"Fine, if you won't confess" the mayor said as he snapped his fingers once more. His underling walked over to him carrying a torch and handed it to the mayor. "Then burn for your sins, so that we can finally be free of you!" He finished as he slowly lowered the torch as the surrounding crowd murmured, chanted and cheered.

"No don't! Please!"

"STOP!" Boomed a voice.

All sound and movement ceased. A small path was cleared as a tall man wearing black flowing robes made his way towards the mayor. Zayn sighed in relief and then gasped when he saw who the robed man was.

Liam.

"Liam! Oh thank goodness! Please get me out of here!"

The robed man looked at Zayn in a confused manner. 

"I do not know of this "Liam" of which you speak. I am Pastor Leeroy and I have come to save you and your soul."

Zayn looked stunned for a moment, but pulled himself together when the two men began talking, well arguing, in front of him.

"He is a witch! We cannot let him go. He cannot be saved and will not be spared."

"Mayor please, I implore you. He's but a young man, frightened. He does not know what is going on. He needs help. He needs guidance, not to be burned at the stake."

"He has beguiled so many in the village" the mayor continued stubbornly.

"How is that proof of witchcraft? That just speaks to his beauty and the fact that some villagers find him attractive and others are perhaps jealous."

"How could anyone who looks like that not be a witch. I've never seen a man with this beauty before. It's--it's unnatural."

"Mayor" Pastor Leeroy said in an exasperated tone. "Let me deal with him. I've dealt with others that have been accused of witchcraft and have saved many of our people."

"Yeah and we haven't had a good witch burning in ages because of you" the mayor said grumpily.

"And our village is better for it. If you had your way there would be no villagers left" he stated as he patted the mayor's shoulder.

"Fine. You can have him, but if you fail. He's mine to do with as I please."

"Fine."

"Guards, take him to the dungeon."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn couldn't believe this entire situation. He'd been chased, captured, tied up and nearly burned alive, but was saved by Liam. Or, a version of him at least. After being released from the stake, he was walked to this building made of stone and he was bound once again. His feet in a set of stocks and his arms tied above his head at the wrists.

Dozens upon dozens of candles, varying in color, had been lit. After some time had passed, the two guards removed his canvass booties. They each grabbed a candle, one red and another green, and carefully dripped the warm wax onto his bare soles. Zayn squirmed as the warm substance settled onto his skin. The two guards continued until both his feet, toes included, were covered. They placed the candles back on their respective spots and stood guard by the door.

Zayn looked around the dungeon and saw shackles, chains and various things written on the wall. Probably written by other prisoners. Some wrote "Help Me", others wrote prayers and some wrote numbers. Zayn didn't have enough time to read everything as only a bit more time had passed before Pastor Leeroy had finally arrived. He was still wearing his robes and approached Zayn with a warm smile on his handsome face. 

"What's your name?"

"Z-Zayn"

"Do you know why you're here Zayn?" He said asked as he stopped near the stocks.

"E-Everyone thinks I'm a witch! But I'm not, I swear I'm not!"

"I know. You don't have to convince me. That mayor and his nonsensical ideas. Using the people's fear against them to persecute innocent people and get away with it. Anyone could be considered a witch if they anger the wrong person" he said with a sigh. "Anyway, I'm to handle you myself. It shouldn't take long and it will be painless. When I'm done, you'll look sufficiently tortured, the mayor will be satisfied and you will be safe."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see" he said as he dismissed the guards with a wave of his hand.

The Pastor reached his hand out towards Zayn's left armpit. Zayn squirmed in his bonds as Leeroy's tentative prodding became persistent scratching. The brown skinned man pulled at the ropes holding his arms and clamped his lips together in an effort to fight the rising tide of laughter bubbling up inside him. Zayn breathed heavily through his nose and turned his watery hazel eyes up at the Pastor. He was watching Zayn intently. Searching for any reaction to his touch. His brown eyes lit up when a giggle managed to slip past Zayn's lips. He smiled as if he knew it were only a matter of time before he knocked down his captive's defenses. 

"There's no use resisting you know. All the others I've saved have tried and failed. They've given in and were better for it. Some of them even thanked me" Leeroy said as he pressed deeper into Zayn's armpit.

Zayn shook his head from side to side, moving his long raven hair in different directions, while his whole body quaked. 

The pastor, never stopping his tickling, walked behind the stocks and added his other hand to Zayn's right armpit, giving it the same treatment as its twin.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA"

"There we go. It's about time you let it out."

He drilled four of his fingers into both armpits, smiling as Zayn laughed and laughed. After spending quite sometime there, he tickled his way down to Zayn's ribs and sides, squeezing them like an accordion. The apparatus Zayn was bound to shook under him as he bucked and jumped in his bonds as his rib cage was tickled.

"EEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Pulling his hands away for a moment. The pastor walked around to the side of the stocks and crouched down to see Zayn with his head hanging forward and chest heaving. He lifted his chin and pushed his hair out of his face to see at it was flushed red and stained with tears. He gently lowered Zayn's head, placed both his hands on each side of the V-Neck of Zayn's silk shirt and pulled it apart with a resounding 'RIP'. With a few more tears he managed to completely removed Zayn's top, leaving him bare chested.

Without a word, he resumed his position behind Zayn and started the tickling anew. Beginning at the armpits once more and relishing the squeals that poured from his captive's mouth.

"EEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn twisted this way and that, but couldn't shake Leeroy's tickling fingers. The tickling was much worse against his bare skin versus being tickled with clothes on. Leeroy scratched upwards, poked, prodded and drilled his fingers inside of Zayn's armpits before tickling down to the poor man's ribs. He squeezed his ribcage, pinched at his sides and scratched at his taut tummy. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn heaved in his bonds as he cackled and squealed. Once the dam had broken, there was nothing he could do to resist the laughter that poured forth as Pastor Leeroy expertly manipulated his ticklish torso. Leeroy's hands were everywhere: in his armpits, his ribs, sides, tummy, hips and neck. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHHA"

After what felt like hours, Pastor Liam finally stopped. He silently walked to the front of the stocks and crouched down in from of Zayn's bound feet. He reached out and gently peeled the now dried wax from his captive's feet. He'd done this to the other people he saved in the past. Dripping wax onto their feet, letting it dry and pulling it away not only drew blood to the surface of the feet, but also left them incredibly smooth and perfect for their "treatment". Pastor Liam gently ran his thumb along the bottoms of Zayn's feet, marveling at the softness. 

"Please" Zayn hoarsely begged "Please. No...."

"I'm only helping you. You'll be find in the end" Pastor Leeroy said as he reached out and tickled Zayn's feet.

His resistance broken, Zayn's begging dissolved into helpless giggles. 

Leeroy took his time exploring his captive's soles. Testing every part of his feet, searching for the spots that brought forth the most laughter. His brown eyes lit up once more when his fingers stroked Zayn's arches, the stocks shaking as Zayn tried his hardest to pull his feet away from Leeroy's tickling fingers.

"BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Leeroy tickled Zayn's heels, soles, balls and just under his toes, but he always returned to those horribly ticklish arches. He tickled and tickled until Zayn's frantic laughter became silent. He looked up at his captive and saw that his eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth was wide open, but no sound could be heard and his handsome face was tinged red. He tickled for a little while longer before finally ending his captive's ticklish torment.

Pastor Leeroy signaled to the guards that they were to retrieve the mayor as Zayn's soundless laughter was finally restored. He continued to giggle and wiggle his toes despite the fact the Leeroy had stopped moments before.

The portly mayor arrived a short time later and looked Zayn over. He took in his the tattered shirt on the floor, his raven locks matted with sweat and sticking to his forehead, his glistening chest, reddened soles and overall weary form. 

Seemingly satisfied, he reached out and shook the Pastor's hand.

"Well done. You've broken him and made him repent for his sins?"

"Of course. His soul is saved. Neither you nor your townspeople have anything to fear from this young man."

"Good to hear it" he replied as he looked at Zayn once more.

"Shall we make it official mayor?" Leeroy asked as he grabbed two candles, handing one to him.

"Yes of course" he replied as he accepted the candle. 

Zayn watched as both men, holding their respective candles, walked towards a singular white candle and joined both their flames with that of the white candle.

The flame rose a bit, before flaring out and turning into a blinding white light. The familiarity of what was happening came over Zayn as the white light became colorful, he began to feel light and everything went black once more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he slowly sat up and looked at himself and took in his surroundings. He was wearing a skin tight black leather outfit, lined with silver along the edges and black knee-high boots. He looked around and found himself in a deserted hallway. He slowly stood up and cautiously moved along the hallway and sighed with relief when he saw a window, hoping that he'd be able to get an idea of where he was. His relief quickly turned to shock when he reached the window and saw darkness. Well, mostly darkness. He moved a bit further to the right and was knocked for a loop when he saw the Earth from where he was standing. 

After managing to quell the growing panic attack threatening to take over, he put the pieces together and figured out that he was an astronaut on board a space station or maybe something like a character on Star Trek in this scenario. That would explain the outfit. From his vantage point, Zayn could see that the name of the space station was "Adventure" with a few numbers written after it. He was so filled with nervous energy that he could barely keep still. He then continued moving along the hallway until he reached a door. He reached out, pressed a red button, and watched as the white doors slid apart revealing what looked like a laboratory. 

He walked in and looked around. Relieved at being alone, he examined the different items around the room. There were beakers filled with various liquids, a microscope, pieces of asteroid and various other items. As Zayn explored the different items, a chill ran down his spine. He got the sudden feeling that he was no longer alone. He turned suddenly and looked around, but saw nothing. 

He heard rather than saw something moving behind him and turned around to nothing except a beaker filled with a green liquid crashing to the floor. He then saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw a shadowy figured moving quickly around the room, hidden by some of the equipment. 

Frightened, Zayn picked up a nearby item, a long silver extender stick, used to grab things that were out of reach. He slowly walked over towards the equipment, his heart pounding, and was relieved to find nothing there. He sighed and laughed at himself. His mind must have been playing tricks on him. He lowered the stick, turned around and was barely able to utter a sound as a blue figure jumped from the rafter beams of the room and tackled him to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn groaned as he regained consciousness. He tried to raise his hand to his throbbing head, but realized that he couldn't. He blinked rapidly as his vision began to clear and realized that he was laying on a table, stripped of all his clothing and bound at his wrists, elbows, waist, knees and ankles. He pulled and pulled, but was stuck tight.

"You're awake" came a deep and slightly other worldly voice.

Zayn's eyes nearly popped out of his head as the owner of the voice came into view. He, or at least Zayn believed it was male, was tall, covered in tiny scales, broad shouldered, muscled and the color blue with yellow eyes. Most shocking of all, was that this alien resembled Liam.

"And here I thought we'd captured every member of this ship. Good thing I came back to check."

"Who are you?" Zayn said as he continued pulled at his bonds. 

"My name is Leemo and I am from the Planet 1D."

"What do you want?"

"Well, before my people and I sell you into slavery, I need some information from you."

"S-Slavery? Information? I don't know w-what you're talking about."

"Are you really going to do this? Playing dumb? Is that the best you earthlings can do?"

"I--"

"Look, let's make this simple. You give me the info I'm looking for and we can avoid doing this the hard way. Now, what are the codes to you're computer system. I need access to all your files."

"I don't have any code. Please let me go."

Leemo sighed and bared his fanged white teeth.

"Okay. The hard way it is" he said as he lowered his hands, placed them against Zayn's  
waist and started squeezing. 

Zayn gasped and wiggled as much as his bonds would allow. He tried to buck Leemo's hands off him, but failed.

Leemo continued squeezing his captive's waist before using his sharp nails to scratch his way up his sides and onto Zayn's stomach. His grin turning feral as he watched his victim's resistance slowly weakening. 

"You're lucky, you know? Eons ago, my people used violence to get their way. We are beyond that now. We've learned that "gentle persuasion" can be just as effective as threatening to cut someone's spine out, let alone actually doing it. I have no desire to hurt you. You're quite the specimen. Perhaps, after you give me what I want, I can give you something in return" he spoke while slowly increasing the pressure of his tickling.

Zayn struggled to keep his laughter at bay, all the while still pulling at his bonds and hoping that by some miracle he'd be able to get away. 

"My people have studied the biology of billions of creatures in various galaxies. Humans have the most complex nervous system and yet all it takes is a few strokes against your sensitive skin to send you into helpless fits of laughter. We've studied your ways and have learned quite a bit about human interaction and tickling. It not only makes you helpless through touch, but through mental teasing as well. Now, what was that earth phrase again? Ah yes, Cootchie Cootchie Coo."

"No---ha---No---shutup!" Zayn exclaimed as the cooing phrase was added to the persistent tickling on his stomach, sides and waist.

Leemo continued his teasing. He spoke of how sensitive Zayn's skin was, how ticklish he must be, how Leemo's touch was driving him crazy, that it wouldn't be long now before he started laughing and that he was helpless to resist and should just give in.

With one last "Cootchie Cootchie Coo", Zayn's resistance crumbled and he burst into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAEEEEEEEEEESTOPITSTOPHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"That's better" Leemo stated as he tickled his way up to Zayn's ribs and began massaging them, rubbing the skin against the bone. He tickled the soft fleshy skin between each rib and pressed his thumb against underneath the bottom of his ribcage.

"HEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

Leemo tickled Zayn's ribs until he was gasping for air and not wanting to wear him out too quickly, he pulled away and gave him time to catch his breath.

Zayn's laughter began to subside and he blinked away the tears in his eyes. Once he'd calmed down, Leemo held his hands up for Zayn to see and smiled at the look of horror that appeared on his face. Leemo began to wiggle his fingers and a panicked grin broke out onto Zayn's handsome face. He slowly lowered his fingers towards Zayn's armpits, chuckling as his victim's panicky laughter became full blown ticklish laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAYAHAHAHAHAHA"

His sharp nails really sent Zayn for a loop. Over and over, Leemo's nails ran along the smooth ticklish skin. He forced laugh after laugh from Zayn's throat and still he did not let up. As a matter of fact, he tickled even harder by drilling his nails into the center of Zayn's armpit, making him arch in his bonds, laughing hysterically and babbling incoherently. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEYAHANONONONONOHAHAHAHAHKFKDKEIKSKSJHAAHAHAHAA"

Zayn was laughing so hard that he couldn't even beg properly let alone give Leemo any kind of code. He hiccuped through his laughter and silently prayed for it all to stop.

Taking pity on his captive, who looked to be on the verge of passing out, Leemo pulled his fingers away from the now reddened skin and walked down towards the end of the table, dragging his nails down Zayn's legs, leaving a thin coating a slimy substance all over his body. Leemo watched in satisfaction as the substance, an aphrodisiac naturally created by his species, absorbed into Zayn's skin before moving along.

Once his laughter subsided and his vision cleared, Zayn watched as Leemo raised his hands once more, putting his fingers on display. A look of panic was replaced by a look of slight confusion when feathers bloomed from the tips of each finger resembling a flower.

"These are slithos. They are one of the softest substances in the galaxy. I've been told that they tickle immensely. They're especially bad for really sensitive skin" Leemo finished grinning as he lowered his feathery fingertips towards Zayn's helpless bare feet.

Zayn's initial loud booming laughter became cackles and shrieks as the downy feathers touch his soles. His entire body arched off the table as much as his bond would allow and he screeched at the top of his lungs as Leemo dragged his altered finger tips up and down Zayn's helpless soles and between his toes.

"BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAOOOOHNOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHA EEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

It tickled terribly. It felt like a million feathers and fingers tickling him all at once. Each stroke was like a slam to his nervous system. It sent shockwaves throughout his body and the mammoth sensations exploded in his brain. Zayn no longer felt like himself. He was no longer worried about what would happen to him if he did not produce a code. His world consisted of nothing but tickling, tickling and more tickling.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEPLEASEPLEASEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA"

The tickling sensations not only short circuited Zayn's brain, but also sent signals to his groin and set his libido on fire. The longer Leemo tickled him, the harder his cock became, until it was slapping at his stomach. 

The effect of the tickling was not lost on Leemo. He'd heard that this sort of thing could happen, but had never witnessed it up close. And as his captive's wheezing laughter became silent, he slowed his tickles and eventually stopped, much to Zayn's relief.

He walked to the middle of the table and tentatively reached out and ran a feathered finger along the underside of Zayn's cock, watching in amazement as Zayn hissed, his cock throbbed and pearls of precum leaked out. He did it over and over, enjoying the way Zayn responded to his touch. 

"Fuck please" Zayn whimpered. "Please----"

"You want me to relieve you?"

"Yes, please....."

Retracting the feathers on the tips of his fingers on his right hand, he gently wrapped his hand around Zayn's throbbing cock. The slimy substance from earlier began to secrete from Leemo's hand and coat Zayn's cock. Slowly, Leemo began to pump his hand up and down while he used the feathery fingers of his other hand to tickle Zayn's balls and inner thighs. 

The sounds of Zayn's gasping laughter and mewling filled the room as Liam continued to manipulate his body. He tried to raise his hips to thrust into Leemo's hands, but the strap around his waist would only allow him to get so far. 

"Please Lee----please----Need more-----"

The straps around Zayn's ankles, knees and waist released. He pulled his legs up and spread them. 

The nails on Leemo's hand retracted, his fingers secreted more of the slimy substance before spreading Zayn's cheeks with one hand and carefully inserting a finger inside. He gave Zayn a few moments to adjust before carefully pumping his finger in and out. After loosening him up a bit, Leemo carefully inserted another finger and finally a third. Pumping in and out, occasionally brushing his fingers against Zayn's prostate.

Zayn mewled and ground down onto Leemo's fingers. Leemo continued as he watched Zayn's reactions in complete fascination. Reluctantly, he pulled his fingers out and claimed up onto the table. He coated his large cock in the aphrodisiac, put Zayn's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at Zayn's entrance and slowly pushed his way in.

Zayn nearly cried with relief as their bodies joined together. After adjusting to Leemo's cock, he began to move a bit signaling that he was ready. Leemo caught on and slowly pumped his cock in and out of Zayn's tight arse, working up a rhythm. 

"Not sure if you're aware" Leemo grunted, "but I can sprout those feathery tips from any place on my body."

Zayn groans died in his throat, he gasped and his jaw went slack as his prostate was teased with the softest feathers in the universe. The little bundle of nerves was already very sensitive and adding the feathers was just sensory overload. Leemo, still thrusting, reached out for Zayn's cock and gave it a few tugs. It wasn't long before he was coming his brains out. His tight hole squeezed down onto Leemo's cock and he too came with one final thrust and loud groan. Leemo lowered Zayn's legs, pulled out and they both lay on the table boneless and satiated. The blue alien waved his hand, cleaning the both of them off before he kissed the earthling in front of him, Zayn giggling into the kiss when he felt his armpit being tickled.

Zayn jumped in surprise when he felt the straps from earlier reattach themselves to his ankles, knees and waist.

"Wait! NOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAAHA"

"Not done with you yet. I still need that code."

"I-HAHAHAHAHA-DON'TKNOW-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Sure you do. You saw the code before any of this even started. If you want it to end, then you have to give me the number" Leemo said as he used his other hand to tickle Zayn's ribs. "Or I keep tickling."

Zayn didn't understand what Leemo meant. 

Code?

Before any of this started?

End it?

Zayn wracked his brain for an answer, but it was difficult when he was once again being tickled to death, especially after an earth shattering orgasm.

He lay there laughing as he went through his memories in search of an answer before desperation and insanity took over his brain.

How it all started: The flyer. 

Was there a number on it? Zayn wasn't sure.

Leemo's feathery fingers danced inside his armpits.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

'Think Zayn!' He tried to coach himself. 'Was there a number? 6pm? No, that's not right. I think there was a number! I saw dollar signs and barely noticed anything else.'

Leemo had now moved down to his chest and had delighted in discovering that Zayn's nipples were ticklish, as if the screeching laughter hadn't been enough of an indication.

'Oh! I remember now!' Zayn thought as it all came flooding back to him. The number on the flyer. The thing Brooklyn scribbled onto the sandcastle, the number written on the wall in the dungeon and the number on the side of the space station.

"0107!" Zayn shouted through his cackling laughter.

Leemo smiled. "Well done. You've won the game" he said before vanishing.

Zayn was hit with a sudden flash of blinding white light, colorful lights and then complete darkness. He didn't feel light this time around. That feeling probably stops when the game is over.

When Zayn opened his eyes, he was again laying down in total darkness. 

He was a bit startled and disoriented when the VR helmet was gently removed from his head by Lou. 

"You were incredible Zayn! Doc was very impressed" Lou finished as she unstrapped him from the reclined chair and helped him sit up. 

Zayn couldn't believe how exhausted he felt. He'd been laying there the entire time, but felt like he'd just run a marathon.

"What time is it?" He croaked, his voice dry. 

"A little after 11" Louis said as she got him a bottle of water from the fridge in the next room. 

"Thanks" Zayn said as he took the water and gulped it down. "Where's Liam?"

"He's preparing a room for you. He practically lives down here. He figured that this game might be a bit taxing and thought you'd like a comfortable place to rest" as she gathered his clothes and shoes, returning them.

"Can you take me to him?" Zayn asked as he stood on shaky legs.

"Sure. Follow me."

Lou led Zayn through the lab, through a kitchen area and to one of apparently a few bedrooms in this place. Liam was inside, fixing up a bed with fresh sheets and blankets. 

"Hey Doc! Look who's here!" Lou said startling Liam as he spun around and quickly closed his white lab coat.

"Zayn! You were incredible! My invention worked perfectly! Thank you so much for testing it" Liam said as he shook Zayn's hand enthusiastically.

"No problem Liam. I was just wonde---" Zayn's words were cut off by a phone ringing.

"Oh. That's me. Please excuse me" Lou said as she dashed out to answer her call privately, closing the door behind her.

"I was wondering. Did you see what was happening to me in the game?"

"Uh, yes. I saw everything you saw as well as various other characters points of view" Liam replied as his cheeks reddened.

"Okay....you must really like tickling huh?"

"Um...."

"You had it throughout the game. And you were the one dishing it out" Zayn said as he stepped closer to Liam.

"I---I'm sorry-----I----"

"Don't be. It was fun. Never did that before. Just curious, do you plan on marketing this as a tickling game?"

"Well, I have a confession to make. I have two versions of the game. I'd already tested the original version on Lou and it worked perfectly. I was saving the other for the right test subject."

"Really? Wait, if you already tested it, then why put the flyer out?"

"It doesn't hurt to have more than one person test the game."

Zayn nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't completely honest with you. I should have told you and let you decide if you still wanted to participate."

"Stop apologizing. You still haven't answered my question."

"What's that?"

"You like tickling?"

"Um...."

"Did you like watching me get tickled?" Zayn continued as he placed his clothes on the bed and trainers on the floor.

"Y-Yes"

"Thought so" Zayn said as he crowded Into Liam's space. "I saw what you were trying to hide when Lou and I walked in."

Zayn whipped open the lab coat and looked down at Liam's tented trousers. He pulled the coat off him before pushing him onto the bed and straddling him.

"Are you ticklish?"

"Yes"

"Good. Maybe we can start a new experiment" Zayn said as he slipped his hands under Liam's shirt and began scratching at his tummy. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWAITPLEASEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"This time, without the virtual reality."


End file.
